


Into the Fire

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Far Cry 4 [1]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Actually this turned out kind of decent, Ajay in heat, Ajay is desperate, Ajay is struggling with self control, Ajay's heat sets in more and more, Alpha!Amita, Alpha!Pagan Min, Angry shouty Pagan is hot, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta!Sabal, But also it's kind of sexual, Dominant Pagan, Dominant Pagan Min, Expect more to come, I love me not really sexual dominance, Idk my brain made it sexual, M/M, Mainly just self indulgent Pagan being dom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Ajay Ghale, Omegaverse, Pagan is a drama queen, Pagan is kind of daddyish, Pagan knows what he's doing to Ajay, Pagan's angry at guards, Submissive Ajay Ghale, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, This is my first time writing with these characters, crab rangoon, gordon ramsay reference, mentions of Sabal/Ajay, verbal sexual teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Ajay's heat hits him full force after he runs out of heat suppressants and he's desperate to find a place to stay.





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614234) by [Blackie_xenphonex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex). 



  When Ajay was taking his pills and realized he was out of heat suppressants he knew he was fucked. Absolutely and violently fucked. Where would he go? Where could he go? 

        Ajay threw the empty pill bottle on the ground and sat with his head in his hands as he thought. What about Amita and Sabal? Amita was an alpha but Sabal... Sabal was a beta. Surely Sabal could just take him in for a week or so?

        "Hey, Sabal, you there?" Ajay spoke into his communication device. 

        "Yes, brother. How can I help you?"

        Ajay sighed in relief at the sound of a familiar voice. "Sabal, we need to talk about something and I don't want anyone overhearing."

        "You're welcome to come over, if you don't mind Amita being here. She and I are working on compromising on our next attack plan."

        FUCK. This would be an issue. Amita would be able to tell he was going into heat and he didn't know if either of them could stand being around each other while he was in that state. "I... uh.... that's not going to work. I... I ran out of suppressants, Sabal."

        There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Brother, I wish I could help you but while she's here you know that's not the best idea. Perhaps another Golden Path member would be able to let you stay with them?"

        Ajay let out another sigh, but this time it was of defeat. "I can't trust just any person here, Sabal. It has to be someone that I know. Someone that has enough power to defend me while I'm in this state."

        "The only other person with that much power would probably only be Pagan Min, brother."

        Ajay let out an incredulous laugh. Walking straight into the insane king of Kyrat's fortress just casually as the son of Mohan? Plus, the king was an alpha himself. But then he started thinking. Pagan was very powerful, and did have his kind streaks. Maybe... maybe he could protect him while he was in his heat...

        "Sabal, don't send him right into the maw of the fucking enemy!" 

        Shit, that was Amita's voice.

        "Fuck, Sabal, has she been there this whole time?" Ajay groaned.

        "Er..." Sabal started, sounding ashamed.

        "Yes, I have been," interrupted Amita's voice. "Pagan isn't only our enemy, but also an alpha! Why are you even putting that idea into Ajay's mind, Sabal?"

        "He might be right," Ajay pointed out reluctantly.

        "Ajay, you can't seriously be thinking about prancing up to the fucking king's doorstep in a state of heat. Think of all the soldiers! You're not thinking straight right now."

        Ajay remained silent.

        "You're desperate, aren't you...?" Amita spoke after a moment, sounding sympathetic. 

        "Yeah."

        "I'll leave the choice up to you but... Ajay, just be careful. Don't get into trouble."

        "Yeah. Thanks, Amita. Thanks, Sabal." 

        Then Ajay was left in silence once again, sitting at his dining room table. He ran his hands through his hair, his stomach churning. Being alone in this state was probably the most dangerous thing he could do.

        Fuck it. His morals screamed at him to stop as he pulled on his jacket and loaded up his guns, but Ajay had made up his mind. He opened up his map, checking to make sure he was going in the right direction before getting into his ATV and heading off as fast as he could. 

-      -       -       -     -      -       -

        Ajay got off the ATV and walked towards the entrance, his hands up to show he wasn't going to shoot any of the soldiers guarding. 

        "What's the meaning of this?" a soldier stated as he drew closer, his gun pointing at Ajay.

        "I need to see Pagan."

        "You think we let just any person in to see the King of Kyrat? What, are you fucking crazy?"

        "Oy, shut it... this here is Ajay Ghale," stated the other guard, his eyes widening. 

        "I just need to see Pagan so if you guys could fuck off that'd be really lovely," Ajay snapped, patience growing thin. 

        "Hm... with all your weapons?"  
        "Yeah, and in a state like this?" The second guard, the one who knew he was Ajay, stepped closer and Ajay's nostrils became clogged with the scent of alpha. The smell fogged his brain and his eyes glazed for a moment as he was thrust further into his heat. 

        "Fuck OFF," Ajay growled after violently shaking his head, smacking the guard's hand away. "Just let me see Pagan or I'll fucking shoot your face off." 

        The second guard frowned but backed away, pulling out his communication device and muttering something. Within a few moments his eyes widened and he said something else. Jumping at what was said back, he quickly swiped a keycard and the gates opened. 

        "We're letting you in, but someone is escorting you," the guard stated. 

        "Thank you," Ajay spat as he walked into what would probably be his doom and was met by another guard. 

        "Keep your hands above your head, Ghale."

        Ajay drew up his lip in a snarl but obeyed instinctively as he got another whiff of an alpha scent. Fuck, did Pagan only hire alphas and betas? He started walking, aware of the fact that he had many eyes on him. He felt hungry gazes and kept his gaze forward. It wasn't that much of a walk. Before he knew it, another set of doors were being opened and the alpha guard who escorted him was pushing him to his knees. 

        "Get your hands off me," Ajay snapped, looking up before he froze. Pagan was sitting in a rather relaxed position a few feet away. Pagan smirked. 

        "Ajay, m'boy. You're really not in the best of situations to be calling the cards, hm?"

        Ajay lowered his gaze again, biting his tongue as he fought any spiteful words. He was already in a bad enough situation. 

        "And really, coming in with so many useless accessories?" Pagan stood, walking to Ajay and thumbing at one of the guns Ajay had equipped. "We'll not be needing those whilst you are in my presence, silly boy. Search him."

        Ajay was hauled to his feet as the alpha escort guard began removing his guns, throwing knives, molotovs, grenades, and ammo. His hands were all over him and Ajay's senses were almost thrown into overdrive with the sensation of an alpha's hands on his body. He stood back when he was done. 

        "Leave us," Pagan demanded.

        The guard left and Ajay was left standing weaponless before the King of Kyrat. Pagan made a sound of disapproval as he stooped, grazing Ajay's lower leg as he plucked a knife from within Ajay's boot. "Gary!" he shouted. After waiting literally only a second, he screamed "GARY!" 

        The alpha guard came rushing back in, breathless. 

        "What the fuck was this doing in Ghale's boot?"

        "I... I don't know, sir, I didn't..." the guard stumbled.

        "I don't know, I didn't..." mimicked Pagan viciously. "Yes, didn't fucking follow orders! When I say search someone, I mean search all of them, dimwit!"

        "Yes, sir, I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, I swear sir-"

        "You're right it won't fucking happen again," Pagan breathed, sounding almost calm for a split second.

        "Yes, sir, right, sir, I swear, sir..."

        Pagan whipped the knife towards the guard with ease, his face twisting with annoyance. "Just shut up! Shut the FUCK UP!"

        The knife hit the guard square in the chest and his face scrunched in pain as the blade pierced his flesh, blood rushing from the wound as he fell to his knees, scrabbling to get the knife out of his chest. Pagan approached him, pulling another knife from his own pocket and landing it through the guard's throat to finish him off. Ajay couldn't tear his eyes away as the guard died an agonizing death, choking on his own blood and bleeding out onto the tiles. 

        Pagan was breathing heavily from his outrage, his fingers twitching as he turned back towards Ajay, whose eyes were wide in horror. 

        "See what happens when people don't follow my orders, Ajay? Now there's blood on my fucking tiles. Blood," he repeated, running his hand through his hair, "on my FUCKING TILES. RAHUL!"

        A new guard, one that must be named Rahul, rushed in. "Sir?"

        "Clean up this fucking mess. I don't want to see a spot of blood on my tiles when you're finished."

        "Yes, sir." 

        Pagan placed a hand on Ajay's back and Ajay flinched in response as Pagan began leading him down a hallway. "Now, Ajay. Tell me why you're here when I am not only the enemy of your precious Golden Path but also an Alpha." 

        "I need a place to stay. Sabal stated you're the only one with enough power to probably defend me when I'm..." he gestured to himself vaguely, "like this."

        "Sabal? Hm. I thought he was purely daft but it seems there's an minuscule part of his small brain that actually is logical. And why didn't you stay with Sabal, hmm? He's a beta, is he not?"

        "Amita is with him."

        "Ah, yes. Feisty woman, she is. An alpha too, is she not? And so? You would rather come here to face my wrath than potentially be fucked by a dear friend of yours?"

        Ajay's face grimaced in disgust. "No, no no no... it's just that I don't think she's powerful enough to defend me. Look, I just need a place to stay for like a week to ride this out, so if you have like, an empty room or something that you could just leave me in and maybe slide some food in everyday that'd be just lovely."

        Pagan gently steered Ajay around a turn. Ajay wondered briefly how it was possible that those gentle fingers could do such violent things.

        "You know, Ajay, simply getting fucked by an alpha will ease the symptoms of a heat rather quickly, and you won't have to suffer through them alone."

        Ajay narrowed his eyes. "I'm not getting fucked by some random soldier."

        "What if it wasn't some random soldier, as you say? Like your lovely friend Amita, hm?"

        Ajay remained silent, unsure of how to respond. He really didn't want to fuck Amita. That would complicate things by a LOT. 

        "Or, perhaps, are you a virgin? Ah, that would explain why you are so stuborn-"

        Ajay's face flushed instantly. "I'm not a virgin, Pagan."

        "Ooh, that was a quick answer. A lie, perhaps, to protect your precious ego? Oh, imagine if it got out if the dashing Son of Mohan was a virgin, how embarrassing!"

        "I'm NOT A VIRGIN, PAGAN."

        "Oh, how all the people would be lining up at your door, offering their services to you! Mm, imagine taking the heroic Ajay Ghale's virginity, how splendid a thing-"

        "I've fucked Sabal, for Christ's sake!" Ajay finally snapped. "I'm not a virgin."

        "Ooh, do tell! So you really did fall for his bad-boy jawline, yes? Were you the fucker, or the fuckee? Was this a one night thing"

        "I'm not talking about this to you, Pagan. Just get me to a room."

        "Aw, you're no fun Ajay. Sometimes I think you should relax. Take a load off." Pagan rubbed his shoulder and Ajay practically leaned into his touch without even thinking about it. "And with this heat that's beginning? You'll be so tense, my boy. No fun at all. It certainly doesn't help that being on suppressants will make it loads worse..."

        "How do you know I've been on suppressants?" Ajay asked, suspicious and shocked.

        "Oh I have my ways, boy. I'm the fucking king, I can find out what I want, when I want. And if I don't, the world pays for it! Ah, here we are."

        Ajay looked around as he was lead into another room, the lighting reflecting off the red walls and creating a red, warm glow to the room. Pagan sat him in a chair before sitting across from him. Ajay spared a glance at the plate in front of him, feeling like he recognized what was on it. 

        "Crab rangoon. Seeing as how you never got a taste of it when we first sat down for a meal, I had the cooks whip it up once I knew you had decided to spare me a visit. Do try it."

        There was a hint of something dangerous in Pagan's voice as he mentioned the beginning of it all. After all, the situation hadn't gone his way. When things didn't go his way, he got angry. Ajay picked up the fork to the right of the plate and glanced at Pagan, who was already chewing his first bite. Ajay took a bite and chewed, savoring the flavors. He had never actually had crab rangoon before and was surprised with how good it tasted. Looking up with at a grunt from Pagan, he saw that Min was raising his lip with displeasure. 

        It was at that moment that the cook walked in with a plate of bread for a side. He took one glance at Pagan and Ajay could tell he regretted the moment that he was born. 

        "Ah, yes. Just the person I need right now. You know, there's a bit too much garlic in this for my taste." Pagan was standing now, twiddling his fingers. 

        "I deeply apologize for displeasing your tastebuds, my king," responded the cook, bowing slightly. 

        Pagan raised his eyebrows, eyeing the bread. He picked up two slices, pressing them to either side of the chef's head. 

        "What are you?"

        "An idiot sandwich," the chef responded quietly.       

         I didn't hear you! Ajay, can you hear him?"

        Ajay blinked, not wanting to be brought into this.

        "WHAT ARE YOU?"

        "AN IDIOT SANDWICH."

        "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Be grateful that I'm being so merciful this time around. But next time, remember, not that much fucking garlic, yes?" Pagan tossed the two slices to the ground and plucked the plate with the remaining slices into his own hand.

        The chef nodded violently, bending to retrieve the soiled slices. 

        "Be gone," Pagan sighed as he sat down again, placing the plate on the table and taking a slice. When he looked up at him, Ajay's senses spiked. His body was pleased at the attention of an alpha. "Mm, the bread is actually rather lovely with butter." There was a pause. "Why are you fighting this so much, Ajay?"  
        Ajay blinked again, jerking as he was brought back to reality. "F-Fighting what?"

        Pagan rolled his eyes like the drama queen he was. "Your instincts. You know that you want to be fucked. But you're so damn stubborn."

        "I can manage this on my own, thank you. I would really just like to be left alone right now-"  
        "Ah, see but that's where you're wrong. Wouldn't you much rather be under someone? Letting them take care of you and fuck you into sweet release? Come now, my boy. Surely you'd rather be given such pleasing attention than be alone, by yourself, not able to feel relieved no matter how many times you pleasure yourself."

        Ajay's face was a red comparable to the color of the walls. His mind was growing more and more cloudy as he fell more and more into a submissive state of mind, the heat starting to grow unbearable. 

        "P-Please excuse me," Ajay mumbled as he stood abruptly, the crab rangoon forgotten about. 

        Pagan actually looked concerned, the manipulative fuck. 

        "Are you not feeling well? That won't do, no that won't do at all. I'll bring you to your room." 

        Fuck. Why wouldn't he let this go? Ajay could feel his lower half churning with heat and the warmth of arousal, the slick that was starting to dribble from his entrance. "I'll be... fine..."

        "Oh, look at you. Poor thing. You can hardly stand. Lean on me, my boy." 

        Pagan wrapped an arm around Ajay, who hissed in ecstasy as his fingers traipsed down Ajay's waist. 

        "Come come, your room is this way." 

        The king lead Ajay on a short walk to a room before opening a door and sitting Ajay on a bed, running a hand through his hair. Ajay let out a strangled sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. "Please, let me be alone, I can't-" Ajay babbled. 

        "Shh, shh. I know, boy. It's getting worse, yes? You're so helpless like this." Pagan's voice broke through Ajay's heat-induced haze.

        "Don't even f-fucking think about it," Ajay groaned as Pagan's hand trailed down Ajay's neck. 

        "My god, Ajay. Really? Thinking that I would take advantage of you? No, no no no no. That won't do. Now, I'm going to leave you right here, alright? I'll bring in the rest of the crab rangoon for you and some other items that might be of assistance to you." Pagan patted Ajay on the head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

        Oh, god. This was worse than Ajay remembered. Could he really ride this out? He curled up on the bed, sweating profusely now and letting out embarrassing little whimpers as his entrance clenched and unclenched. God, why did he say he'd be back? Pagan's scent was all over him and he couldn't stop breathing it in and it sent him into such a deep desire that he didn't think he'd be able to survive. He needed an Alpha. He needed to be fucked. Ajay closed his eyes, ashamed of the state he was in. 

        The door creaked back open. "Ajay, my boy, I've returned. I'm setting the crab rangoon on the desk." There was a silence. "Ajay? Oh dear, you've gone and curled up on me."

        Ajay heard footsteps, smelling Pagan before feeling his touch. He bit down on his hand to stop the moan that rose in his throat.

        "You're so warm. Perhaps you should take off something? Anyways, I brought other things for you as well. Here, here. Sit up a little, come see." Pagan coaxed Ajay's shaking body into a sitting position, helping him to remove his shirt as well. 

        Pagan had brought towels. But not only towels. Pagan had also brought sex toys. Fucking sex toys. 

        "I'll leave you now, my boy. I know that you must be struggling. I'll be back to check on you and make sure you're eating, yes? I'm locking the door so no one can get in. Hardly anyone passes through this hall anyways. If you need me, press that button and I'll be here as soon as I can. I've got kingly duties, of course." 

        And with another agonizing pat to the head, he was gone. 

       This was a situation. A very tricky situation.

**Author's Note:**

> There will likely be more oneshots following this as sequels, and more Pagan x Ajay things in general. I was very heavily inspired by the fic called There is Safety by Blackie_xenphonex. I loved the concept and so I thought I'd give it a shot seeing as how the fic hasn't been updated since 2016. Hope you enjoyed!! Check out There is Safety! 
> 
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Art insta: @artsyqueerboy


End file.
